Lost in Blood
by Loveless1818
Summary: Hikaru is a god, Damien is an assassin, but Damien can't help his obsession with Hikaru, he doesn't know he isn't the only one. what will time hold for them? Anyway This a yaoi boyxboy story don't like don't read.
1. A fair warning

**Hey! Alright so this is just a story I thought of including two of my characters from a book series of mine but I love the two of them together so I thought I might do a little side series on here because I love them so much. THERE IS YAOI, meaning BOYXBOY, IN HERE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! anyway I hope you enjoy it and I apologize that the first chapter may seem a little confusing but I did that purposefully because Hikaru goes from thinking of one thing to a completely different thing, though related, every now and then. Please Review to let me know what you all think ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Bitter winds battered at my coat making it whip about my small, slender form as I made my way towards my apartment. The day had been just as bitter and unforgiving as the night but still I could not rid myself of the horrible feeling of being watched. Had it been thousands of years ago I would have ran to my house in fear of such feelings but these were modern times and I couldn't risk looking like I was crazy. It was bad enough that my twin sister was furious with me for moving out on my own but then again my twin sister was extremely over protective of me. No one can blame her because of what happened when we were younger, she just doesn't want me to get hurt yet she could careless for our older brother Akira. Much to my relief I made it to the front of the apartment complex and shifted through my pockets to find my keys.

Once I dug them out of my jeans I opened the door and entered the darkness waiting for me within the apartment. I cautiously close the door leaving me to scrounge around in complete darkness to find the light switch. Lately I have been more spaced out and less focused on the work I need to do in order to pay for this apartment. However I have also been getting strange feelings lately as well like the feeling of someone watching me or someone following me. Although I guess that is expected because I look like my twin sister the only difference between us is the fact I'm a guy and she's, well, a girl! A very violent, unforgiving, merciless, cold and somewhat heartless girl that laughs when someone is bleeding death. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but we are complete opposites I'm nice and loveable and she is cold and scary. It's no wonder none of our kind want to mess with her and the fact she tries to kill anyone that gets close to me is even more of an incentive to stay away from both of us.

Something shifted in the darkness of the kitchen as I flipped the switch for the living room startling me. I soon relaxed when I noticed a familiar gray, white and orange cat poke her head out from around the corner. It was only Bastet, named because of her mischievous personality but also because she seemed like a goddess to me when I got her, going about her usual routine of scaring me half to death.

"Are you hungry Bastet?" I asked her smiling as I bent down and picked her up.

She was purring in reply meaning she was happy but she was hungry, she was unusual as far as eating habits went. She only ate curing certain times like dawn, noon or when the sun was directly over head in the sky, sunset and on nights of the full moon she'll wake me to eat at exactly midnight. She is a very precise cat and very smart at that she knows what she wants and she won't stop until she has it. I set her down on the tiled floor as I pulled out a small can of wet cat food, opened it and put it in her silvery cat dish along with a few shreds of chicken, after finding it at the back of the fridge of course. She purred in approval and ate silently while I made my dinner, not long after both of us were full I sat on the couch and turned on the television. Of course since its Wednesday there really isn't anything on so I switched it to the news hoping that something interesting would turn up but no luck so I switched to playing on my laptop while Bastet quietly slept beside me. I opened my email to find at least ten messages from my sister all of them complaining about me not replying to her so I replied to one of them telling her I was fine and that everything was alright leaving it at that. I went on to see I only had one other message from my father which surprised me because he never emails any of us because he trusts us but he calls to check in from time to time to see how we are doing but never email. Some people think that he doesn't know how to use the internet because of it but that is completely not true he just rather talk to us over the phone.

I opened the email curious as to what I would find since there was no subject in the header, the email said:

'_Dear Hikaru,_

_ How are you? I know this is unusual since I never email any of you but I'm afraid to call you to let you know what is happening. Though it isn't on the news there is an assassin in your area so please be careful, he's after your sister but since the two of you look too much alike especially at a far I believe he was fed the wrong information and was told that Ryo was in your city. Both of us know that isn't the case, I haven't told your sister and I advise you to hide it from her at all costs. Call me to talk to me about it because your sister has been checking my email lately because she feels something is amiss. I will delete this from my sent box after I send it to you of course, please delete it from your inbox and do not reply._

_Love,_

_Father'_

I nearly stopped breathing after I read it over and over again hoping I missed something or read it wrong but I didn't. I quickly closed and deleted the email before closing my laptop and sitting there in complete shock. Who ever heard of identical fraternal twins anyway? Certainly not the humans only us because of what we are. There are times I hate to be my sister's twin brother and this is definitely one of those times.


	2. The curse of being a twin

**I**** had fun writing this chapter I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I woke the next morning to rain pounding on the windows of my apartment sending shivers down my spine as I got up. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and brushed out my shoulder length silver hair. I stopped to look in the mirror at my reflection, my ruby red eyes sparkling in the dim light, after a while I started to slowly see my sister rather than myself.

"Hikaru."

I was silent, this wasn't real my sister couldn't pull of a trick like that but I couldn't tear my gaze away from the identical image in front of me.

"I'll kill anyone that hurts you." She glared fire burning deep within her eyes, something that wasn't uncommon.

I blinked and the image was gone replaced by my looking stupidly at myself. I shook my head sighing as I finished getting ready for the day. I was off today but the weather wasn't very permitting on what I could do other than watch movies and eat food the rest of the day. Bastet quietly purred beside me sleeping the day away more than likely board as well, I got up and walked over the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. I slowly opened it and walked out into the cold, damp, dark day and just stood there watching the wind blow the trees from side to side in an age old dance. Blades of emerald grass darkened by the lack of sun swaying in the same manners as the trees and drowned by the run as they held to the ground as if life depended on it. Rain bit into my skin like shards of ice warning me not to step further into this world of cold suffering, I closed my eyes for a moment listening for any sounds that might be able to drown out the beating rain. Silence. I stepped back into my apartment and closed the sliding glass door before walking over to the phone. I minus well call my father, right? He did ask me to do so in his email, so why shouldn't I let him know that everything is fine?

I dialed the number and listened to the familiar ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey dad." I said happily.

"Hikaru!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the email I sent you?" He asked softly.

I knew then that my sister must be home, "Yes I did."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry dad everything is fine."

"Just because everything is fine doesn't mean that I'm going to stop worrying about you." He stated, "Anyway doesn't dimensional calling raise your phone bill?"

"I never thought about it, why do you ask now?"

"Your sister."

That's all he needed to say for me to understand that she must have taken up calling me every so often and probably freaked out when I didn't answer the phone.

"How bad is it?" He knew what I meant every time I asked.

"Last week she used your older brother as shark bait."

"Did she leave him hanging off the side of the cliff again?"

"Of course she enjoys it much more than just leaving him in the water and watching him try to swim away."

Sounds like a typical week to me but then again my dad know an awful lot about her little 'pay back' plans like I did. The power she was born with can easily describe her short tempered, hot-headed, very violent nature. Fire. Yeah my sister was the goddess of fire and despite the fact that we are twins I have a different ability I can manipulate matter, among us my power is called particle.

"Hikaru?" My father's voice drew me back to reality.

"Sorry I was thinking."

"Sorry I'm just worried is all."

"If someone was in the house with me you'd hear me so no worries."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Hikaru."

"I apologize."

I heard him sigh, "It's fine, it's just my job to worry about your wellbeing."

"What about Ryo's?"

Yes my sister's name was Ryo, it means Dragon in Japanese and in all honesty it was very fitting for her and t described her down to a T.

"People are too scared of her, with her attitude I don't have to worry about her."

"Makes you wonder huh?"

"Sometimes I wonder where she gets it from but…"

"She used to be sweet but then that day came…" I let the sentence hang in the air around me, "She was the only one there when it all happened."

"I know."

I bit my lip when I heard the sadness in my father's voice, I knew I had dug up some memories that he purposefully pushed to the back of his mind. I knew because I had dug up similar memories within my own subconscious.

"Hey dad I'm gonna go ok."

"Alright be carefully." He said, "Oh! Before I forget Luna and Suna say hello."

I chuckled a little, "Tell them I say hi as well."

"I will and please call me next week to let me know how you are doing again please."

"Don't worry I will."

"I love you Hikaru."

"Love you too dad, bye."

"Bye."

With all that said I hung up the phone and collapsed onto the couch scaring Bastet in the process. She jumped off to glare at me but she was looking at me more sincere instead of mad, I wonder why? I felt something wet running own my cheek so I whipped it away, I was crying. I don't remember starting to cry. I blinked them away as more memories of back then flashed through my mind like vivid reminders of hell.

_Ryo and I were only five and as usual we were bounding around the palace playing tag trying as hard as possible to stay away from our older brother Akira. We made it to the front only to run into Akira therefore ruining our game quickly and in turn he shook his head._

_ "Brats." He said smiling, "By the way Hikaru I took this from your room."_

_ He held up a red ruby pendant necklace making me pout and try to jump for it but he had the advantage as far as height went. He was born five thousand years before us so it was understandable._

_ "Give it back!" I yelled._

_ "No."_

_ "Give it back to him unless you want to spend the next five thousand years of your life grounded because of me." Ryo threatened and he immediately gave back my necklace._

_ "You have a necklace and you're a boy how pathetic Hikaru."_

_ "You do too so shut it." Ryo shot back as she helped me put it on._

_ He was silent for a moment, "But mom gave me the one I have and it's not girly."_

_ "I beg to differ." Ryo shot back immediately, "Mom gave this one to him too but yours is just as feminine looking as his is so you should be the last one to talk Akira."_

_ "Smart ass."_

_ "It's pathetic how I, you little sister, can out smart, think and beat you."_

_ He looked at the ground, "You wish."_

_ "No it's just a fact."_

_ "Quit being a little bitch about everything Ryo."_

_ "She isn't." We turned to look at our mother, "You just refuse to think before you act Akira, if you thought before you did anything maybe you wouldn't be put back into your place by your little sister."_

_ Our mother, Cecil, pushed strands of long silky blond hair back behind her ear as her deep blood red dress moved about her slender figure intricately. She smiled at us and all of us couldn't resist going up to her and hug her tightly._

_ "Akira you will be going with your father to his meeting since you won't stop bugging him."_

_ "Yes!"_

_ "However you will have to watch your younger siblings while you're there."_

_ He groaned, "Why do I have to watch the twins?"_

_ "Because I said so." Our father said as he stepped out of the palace fixing his clothing._

_ "But mom I want to stay here with you." Ryo complained._

_ Mom smiled and nodded in approval, "Then you will only be taking Akira and Hikaru Phoenix."_

_ "Alright that's one less I have to worry about causing mayhem."_

_ He smiled as he hugged Ryo and mom._

_ "Not that I would have to if you went, huh Ryo?"_

_ "Of course not I know where I can and can't go now, I would probably end up babysitting Akira."_

_ All of us except for Akira were laughing about it, "That isn't funny! She wouldn't be babysitting me besides she five and I've been eighteen for a long ass time now!"_

_ "Cuss again Akira and you'll stay here." Father warned._

_ He pouted as he sat on the ground, "Akira how old are you?"_

_ "I'm five thousand years old mother."_

_ "Akira."_

_ "Eighteen."_

_ "How old is Ryo?"_

_ "Five."_

_ "Who is acting like they are eighteen and who is acting like a five year old right now?"_

_ He bowed his head in silence trying to act as though he hadn't heard her._

_ "Answer your mother before I ground you."_

_ "Ryo is acting like she's eighteen and I'm acting like a child."_

_ "Please Akira for once just act your age rather than be showed up by your younger sister."_

_ "I'm not showing him up! I'm just being honest." Ryo said crossing her arms and looking away from us._

_ "Sis!" I whined to intensify the moment and laughed._

_ She looked at me and smiled as she ran up to hug me, "You're so adorable!"_

_ "You're twins you both are adorable."_

_ We all laughed including Akira, this time anyway, and stopped as we realized that the meeting my dad had to go to started in a little while._

_ "Bye mom, bye Ryo." I said as I watched dad change his form from human to the great bird of fire, the Phoenix._

_ I climbed onto his back with a little help from Akira and watched as my sister and mother disappeared from view. I didn't know it'd be the last time I'd say bye to my mother and no one could have guessed what poor Ryo would go through. _

_ We returned later in the night joking about the stupid things people said at the meeting, or conference I guess, it was great and we were wishing mother and Ryo had come along. Even more so when we finally reached the fire kingdom's boarders because what we found was gruesome. Blood stained every cobble stone street, bodies laying in the road some beheaded others had their eyes open wide as if they were screaming. The smell of blood was heavy and clinging to everything making me dizzier with each quick paced step we took. Our father was running to the palace while me and Akira looked around shocked, we had no idea what to do or where to go until it clicked that we left Ryo and mother here unprotected. Akira was darting across the body filled streets with ease where as I was struggling trying not to look down at the lifeless corpses beneath us. This was uncalled for, terrorizing and struck fear into my heart, what had happened to Ryo? What had happened in the first place?_

_ I reached the courtyard of the palace only to see father crying over mother's lifeless body stained in blood. Her hair speckled with the red flakes of her life that now was no longer existent, she was left for us to find purposefully I just know it but where was Ryo? I ran inside even though I could hear Akira and father yelling to wait for them but I had to know if my twin was still alive. If she had died I would've felt it like everything else right? I would know but I didn't feel like she was dead so she had to still be alive somehow. I raced past a corner as guided by my body and heart rather than my mind that was screaming at me that she was dead. I was soon in front of the huge library doors, they were cracked open slightly so I used all my strength to push them open. To my amazement there was no blood in it, no bodies lying about, no sign that anyone had even been in there and surely no sign of my sister._

_ "Ryo!" I yelled tears filling my eyes, "Where are you!"_

_ Silence met my ears._

_ "Answer me! I'm your twin brother!"_

_ Silence._

_ My heart couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed to my knees balling, "Why don't you answer me!"_

_ I jumped when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I looked in front of me only to feel like I was standing in front of a mirror. I smiled but the sweet, mischievous and somewhat playful personality and joy she had had disappeared suddenly as if she had seen things no other person should have._

_ "Ryo?"_

_ "She killed mother." She whispered looking down._

_ "What?" I gasped, "Who killed mother?"_

_ "Her."_

_ I didn't know what she was talking about, "Ryo?"_

_ "She was going to kill me but mother saved me, she resurrected me and died in my place." She was looking down._

_ "Ryo you're scaring me."_

_ "So much blood." I made her looked at me but it wasn't the same it was like her wide-eyes were staring into another realm, "So many screams."_

_ I let her go, "Ryo stop it!"_

_ "I can hear them all suffering under the blades."_

_ "Ryo!"_

_ "Crying." Her hands fisted themselves into her, then, long silver hair, "The screaming and suffering, the blood and dying all of it horrible. So much pain, so much suffering so many died no one, no one else surviving! Mother's screams of pain and agony!"_

_ My sister fell to her knees, "RYO!"_

_ "Make it all go away!" She screamed so loudly I began to cry and hugged her._

_ "Ryo! Ryo! Please can you hear me!" I was calling to her because it was as if she was trapped in her own mind._

_ Dad and Akira came bursting through the open door._

_ "Ryo!" The screamed in unison._

_ Ryo continued to scream as if whatever happened was still happening, "Make it stop!"_

_ "RYO YOU CAN'T HANG ON TO THE PAST!" As soon as I screamed it just as loudly as she was screaming she quieted and looked at me._

_ "Hi…karu?"_

_ "I'm here, it's not happening anymore it's all over."_

_ She hugged me tightly, "No one is allowed near, no one is allowed to hurt you, and no one is allowed to make you suffer."_

_ She was chanting it like some kind of ritual and dad was trying not to cry, "Ryo?"_

_ "If anyone dares to hurt you I'll kill them, chop them into tiny pieces and burn them to ash so they can never lay eyes on you again." She whispered._

_ "Sis?"_

_ "She took her from me and destroyed half my world; nobody is taking the other half they won't take you away from me too." _

_ She was scaring me but not even I could decipher the meanings behind her words the only thing I knew was that she was going to become extremely overprotective of me. I was right about it too._

She wouldn't even let Akira near me for months after that and even now, four thousand nine hundred and ninety-five years later, she still keeps him away from me at times. It was ridiculous but understandable, it was obvious back then that she witnessed our mother's death but we didn't find out for months who it was that committed the crime. Kaita our jealous aunt who wanted the power our grandmother Sinistra handed over to our mother when she stepped down from power. Power couldn't be handed over to the boys because that just wasn't how it worked in our system of doing things but rather the girls. Sinistra's seven daughters Kaita, Cecil, Selene, Salem, Jaden, Serenity, and Jayda were the future heirs however only one was allowed to be chosen. She refused to pick the oldest Kaita, she was leaning more towards the two youngest Cecil and Selene, Cecil was the youngest. The reason, the other five were corrupted by many sinful things, Kaita having many of them some being greed, lust, power hungry, blood thirst and hatred.

It was Ryo who described her down to a T to our grandmother and it upset her greatly. She of course told the guardians, those that protect our world and created it, and they started tracking her. They didn't beat my sister to her so in the end my sister got revenge and we got a horrible reminder of the danger my sister posed to any threat or person should they cross the line. I don't even want to describe the horrible scene, but… To say simply my sister was covered in her blood and Akira didn't sleep for weeks in fear of seeing the scene again. That's why I moved to this world in the first place I just need to keep quiet about our world but it seems that our worlds are colliding gradually. The humans are knowledgeable of the divine but they still don't believe the existence of the darker beings such as vampires, were –creatures, and so on.


	3. Was it all a dream?

**Yep two in one day now I just have to do this with my other stories :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

My heart skipped a beat as I stared at him for a minute before it hit me that he was the one after my sister. I shot up just as he tried to tackle me, running to the kitchen I grabbed a knife knowing that any use of my power here would be a horrible mistake.

"Be a good girl and accept your death." He hissed as he began to slowly make his way towards me.

"I beg your pardon! I am not a girl!" I countered.

"Quit playing games little Ryo, your cousin wants you dead and she paying a rather hefty fine for your head. I intend to get that fine and live happily for the rest of my life." He smiled.

"hn! Men!" I spat…

I really need to be away from my sister for another few centuries otherwise I'm going to begin to believe that I am her. The assassin wasn't helping that way of thinking either because he was claiming I was my sister but that isn't true. I slowly made my way to the switch, keeping my eye on him in case he tried to make a lung for me, unfortunately he was faster then he led me to believe. He tackled me to the ground smacking the knife I held away from me and pinned my hands above my head, I couldn't be in a more awkward position right even if I wanted to be.

I struggled against him, "Get off of me!"

"I don't think so, maybe I should have some fun with you before I kill you but only because your so beautiful."

"I'm not a girl so get the hell off of me!"

I watched Bastet jump onto the counter near the light switch and rub against the wall flicking on the light with her tail as she moved past it.

"It looks like something knows how to turn on the li…"

"Get off!" I interrupted trying to push him off; of course it was no use.

He looked down at me and smirked, "Why?"

"Do I look like a girl to you!" I snapped.

I watched his eyes look me up and down before growing wide and looking back at me making me smirk in triumph. It was short lived, though, because he smirked and clearly didn't understand the concept of 'I'm not a girl'.

"So you're flat chested that doesn't mean you aren't a girl."

"Excuse me!"

"A lot of girls have small chests nowadays."

Great! Is he perverted too! "I don't have a chest at all and I'm older than you are that's for sure!"

"Oh really, come now Ryo."

"My name is Hikaru not Ryo!" I snapped.

"I find that hard to believe after all you look exactly like her."

I watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a photo of my sister showing it to me, as I suspected it wasn't a full picture of her otherwise he'd know there is no way in hell I was my sister. We looked identical when we were younger as we grew older it was easier to tell us apart because she had a chest. That would have been clear as frickin day if he had a full body picture of her but then again that would be creepy as well. I saw Bastet sitting by the only picture of me and my sister in the house, all the others had to stay in storage or I had to wait for them to be framed.

"Don't believe me?"

"Not a chance." He said leaning down, his face only inches away from mine.

"Then look at the picture next to my cat and tell me I'm lying." I glared.

He shrugged and sat up looking in Bastet's general direction almost entranced. He was taking his sweet looking at the picture and only briefly glancing back at me as I struggled to get away from him. I failed epically but at least he seemed to be taking into account that I wasn't my sister.

"Fraternal Twins?" He asked sub consciously.

"Yes now get off!"

He looked back down at me smiling causing a shiver to run down my spine, "What?"

"Or Identical Twins?"

"If we were identical do you think I would be flat chested you idiot!"

He blinked and sighed, "I suppose not."

He got off of me extending his hand as if he hadn't done anything wrong which irritated me. Reluctantly I took his hand and allowed him to help me up after all there was no point in destroying his pride more than it probably already was.

"I was told Ryo was here."

"Yeah well she isn't and I'm not about to tell you where in the hell she is." I hissed as I walked over to Bastet petting her.

"Honestly I don't expect you to I have other resources I can go to for that."

"Hn."

"What?" He glared.

"My twin sister isn't easily found."

"What are you talking about? I found you, didn't I? I think I'm capable of finding your sister if I found her twin."

"It's not the same."

"Oh and why not? You're twins right?"

"Twins aren't always exactly alike as you just very well figured out!"

"Well excuse me." He rolled his eyes, "No one told me that fraternal twins could look almost identical especially from a distance."

"Yeah well humans never could catch onto that." I snarled.

"Humans?"

I covered my mouth backing up into the counter as the full force of what I just said dawned on me. I wasn't allowed to let anyone know but he clearly knew right? After all he was working for Tara are evil cousin who wants nothing but Ryo's power.

"Nothing, forget what I just said!" I tried voice cracking.

"Talk." He said moving closer to me.

I was feeling more than slightly nervous, I was freaking out internally and couldn't find the common sense to move. He was so close to me now that he had me cornered between him and the counter.

"No." I said looking down.

"Talk or I'll make you talk."

My eyes widened at the mention, everything was sounding wrong now, I couldn't help but think it. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling like this?

"No." I mumbled.

He grabbed my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, "Talk."

I was feeling as though bits and pieces of me were gradually melting away but still I held firm and shook my head. That look in his eyes wasn't human, there was no way yet he was I knew he was. His face came so close to mine that I could feel my heart pound against my chest screaming at me to find away to escape his clutches.

"You know I'm not too interested in girls, but a boy like you that is more than feminine I would have no problem considering. Don't think that just because you aren't the target I won't do as I please." He said seductively.

No I wouldn't tell him! I refuse!

"You're lying and besides you're in my house and you will treat me with respect." I whispered.

"So proper where on earth did you learn such courtesy?" He whispered leaning in closer our lips barely touching.

No this is wrong! This is all wrong! "My father who doesn't live all that far from here."

He looked into my eyes smirking as I glared but he backed off, so my lie worked for once but he was still too close.

"You aren't a good liar." He said as I watched him walk off.

He disappeared out on the balcony before I realized it was a sheer drop, "Hey are you stupid!"

I ran after him and threw open the curtains, to my amazement the glass was intact and he was gone. I collapsed to my knees unconsciously putting a finger to my lips. Did that really just happen or was I just imagining things?

"Who was he?" I whispered.


	4. Damien

**a****lright so here's chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy it! ^-^ I apologize it took so long for me to get this chapter out but I've been overwhelmed with work lately so I haven't had as much time to finish my chapters, I promise I'll try to get the next one up shortly but it may be a while again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The next day I went about working, then going to school and finally returning home but not without every waking thought being of the little visit I had from my sister's assassin. It wasn't my fault! Still why did I allow him to get so close to me? More importantly why didn't I stop him? The thought ran around my mind like an insect searching for something with hungry vigor. I couldn't come up with an answer to my questions nor could I stop myself from feeling flustered every time I thought about him. It was quickly becoming impossible to NOT think about him and in all honesty I probably will think about him all day tomorrow as well. I heard a small meow and purring as I entered my dark apartment. Well I guess Bastet is in a really good mood today.

Quietly I shut the door only to remember that I just walked in and she didn't scare me or come over to me. Why was she purring?

"Home already?"

I jumped and fell back against the door quickly throwing on the lights to see a familiar honey eyed boy sitting on my couch.

"What are you doing here!" I snapped.

"I came back to see the twin brother of my target, why else would I be here?"

He was asking this as if it was a normal everyday occurrence! "It's not normal to stalk your target's twin brother or sibling!"

"Seems normal to me."

"By what means!" I yelled looking more than shocked.

I stared at him in confusion, how could he think that it's normal? He looked at me like I was having a staring contest with him. I facepalmed my forehead and took a seat on the couch walking passed him like he wasn't even there.

"You're such a child!"

"And you are too proper for your age."

"Actually no I'm not."

"Then explain to me what you meant yesterday by humans." He said.

Here we go again, "No."

"You're human yourself so you should be the one to talk! I've come up with a few theories though."

I laughed, "Have at it I doubt you'll ever guess right!"

"You hang out too much with adults."

I shook my head, "Wrong."

He stood there for a moment and I shook my head again, what was the point of having theories if you had to think about them?

"You've read too many twilight books."

I'm going to strangle him, "Wrong and just as dead as the grave."

"Werewolf!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous." I sighed.

"I have nothing."

"I figured as much." I said, "When you said that you had theories I highly doubted that to begin with if you want to be technical."

"Cold hearted much."

"I am not! My sister yes!" I yelled.

He looked at me wide-eyed surprised that I yelled as loudly as I did, what can I say when I'm mad anything is possible. I put my hands on my hips glaring at him as I watched him sit back down slowly keeping his eyes on me like a child that was in trouble with his mother.

I sighed, "I didn't mean to yell."

"I take it you don't like to be compared to your sister."

"I wouldn't necessarily call that comparing, more like saying that I am EXACTLY like my sister. No I don't like it when people say that I am EXACTLY like my sister because we are complete opposites." I explained as I sat down in a chair that faced him slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said childishly.

I was questioning whether or not he really was an assassin or just a child in a very muscular, cute, bad boy's body… I HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT! I sank my head in my hands as I continued to mentally argue with myself.

"Umm… Are you ok."

"No I'm not." I sadly said.

Lately I haven't been alright at all it was like I was trapped in an internal battle between my mind and my heart. My heart was screaming at me that everything would be fine as long as he stayed while my mind slapped me telling me that there was something terribly wrong with me.

"I don't have to be anywhere anytime soon so I'll stay here."

I raised my head a little and glared at him making him flinch, "You don't get to decide that."

He nervously scratched the back of his head, "Hehe… Very funny Hikaru you aren't going to hurt me."

My eye twitched, "Are you serious!"

"What?"

"You act like a child!" I yelled, "Are you an assassin or teenage boy trying to pass off as an assassin!"

"I'm an assassin." He said smirking.

I continued to glare, "I doubt that."

I got up out of the chair and began walking to the kitchen Bastet followed me not wanting to remain in the same room as either of us. I stopped only when I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I was pulled backwards against him.

"Leaving so soon?"

I watched as Bastet ran into the kitchen, "Bastet don't leave me here alone with him!"

Of course she didn't come back why would she? I sighed struggling against his grasp.

"I don't give up easily."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You will tell me what you meant yesterday."

"We've had this discussion already and my answer hasn't changed! No means no!"

"No isn't in my vocabulary."

"If we're being honest than I'm in no way surprised although I'm impressed that you know a word like vocabulary." I grinned.

He turned me to face him before slamming my back into the closest wall pinning me between him and the wall. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head as I struggled to get from of him, now more desperately.

"I'm smarter then I seem Hikaru."

"Well excuse me for thinking otherwise given how both times I've seen you you've acted like a child rather than an assassin! I thought assassins were supposed to be sly and keep the target from knowing that their there!" I hissed.

"We are but you aren't my target."

"I'm your target's twin brother!"

"So?"

"I could easily give away your location to her."

"But that would endanger her."

"Trust me you would never be able to handle my sister."

"Oh? Why's that? I bet it has something to do with what you said yesterday." He said.

I remained silent after that confirming his suspicions and only made him smile.

"Oh Hikaru why don't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because…" I caught myself before I slipped.

He leaned in closer to me and I felt my body go numb, "What's the matter? Your heart is racing now."

He was lying it was pounding so badly that it felt like my heart was in my throat.

He smirked, "You don't like me being this close do you Hikaru?"

I was squirming nervously, I hated people being so close to me it was nerve racking and made me feel weird. I felt my face heat up and I knew instantly I was blushing.

"You're so feminine that I still find it hard to believe that you are a guy."

"W-well I-I am a g-guy." I stuttered.

"You're too cute."

He pressed his lips to mine looking deep into my eyes and I stared back closing my eyes only when he closed his. What was this feeling? Was this what love felt like? No! I can't fall in love with him! It seemed like it lasted forever but it must have only been a minute because he pulled away keeping me pinned against the wall. I was glad he was keeping me against the wall because I lost the ability to stand as soon as his lips touched mine. The kiss was chaste but it was enough to make me feel as if the world disappeared, why? I don't understand! I've never felt this way…

"Damien."

I forced myself to raise my head and look at him, "Huh?"

"My name's Damien."

"Damien?"

"Yeah, it's not as nice as your name though."

"What do you mean?"

"Your name has a meaning."

"I know it does."

"But you don't know what it means." He said as I looked away, "It means light or radiance."

He gently turned my head so I was looking at him, "Both describe you well."

I looked at him questiongly as he smiled.

"Your twin's name means Dragon." He replied, "Without you as her twin she'd be nothing because you're the only light she has left."

I felt tears slide down my face but he gently whipped them away with his hand.

"I didn't mean to upset you Hikaru." He continued, "However, she has to share because now you're mine as well."

He picked me up and laid me down on the couch, my eyes felt heavy and I couldn't help closing my eyes and falling asleep. His? Why didn't it upset me when he said that I was his now?


	5. Never

**Alright got chapter 5 done early! YEAH FOR BOARDUM(sp)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes making me groan as I sat up. The memories of last night came flooding back to me, Damien had kissed me. I grabbed the closest pillow buried my face in it and screamed loudly.

"That was my first kiss!" I yelled again.

"What's up?"

I looked up to meet honey colored eyes once more making me jump, "What are you doing here!"

As I yelled that I fell back off the couch forgetting that I was near the arm of it and hit the ground with a record-breaking thud.

"Hikaru are you alright!" He said rushing over to me.

"Yeah totally I only hit the floor so I'm perfectly fine." I said sarcastically.

"Well if you say so."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I know so was I."

I glared at him through my watering eyes as he helped me up, "Jerk."

"I could push you back down to the ground if you'd like."

I punched his arm making him laugh as he backed away knowing that I got his little joke.

"Try anything again and I'll kill you myself."

"I doubt that." He replied, "You enjoyed that kiss last night."

I blushed, "WHO SAID I ENJOYED IT!"

-X-

I sighed as I looked out the window of his car hoping no one I knew saw me. Somehow I ended up agreeing to go to the store with him then again he said he was going to by junk food. In other words he was going to load up on sugar, chips and soda so I decided I was going to teach him how to buy food that wouldn't kill him in two years.

"I've had what you call junk food my whole life."

"I doubt your mother allowed you to eat sweets all the time."

"Ok so she didn't let me have loads of sugar but it's still good for you!"

"Damien who in there right mind told you that?"

He was silent meaning he was thinking so I took it as 'no one told me but I think so because I'm still here' and nothing more.

"Umm…No one."

"I already figured that out."

"How?"

"Because when you're silent it means your thinking." I said, "If you have to think about it that long then I doubt that it's true."

"How do you know this stuff?"

I sighed, "Damien how many times have I told you NO!"

"Fifty it seems like."

I lay against the door, I have a major headache now! "I'm not going to tell you again understood."

"Fine but at least tell me why you can't tell me."

"Because I can get in major trouble if I do."

"Like how much?"

"Like sentenced to death much."

"Seriously?"

"Totally! Are you ever going to stop talking like a teen?"

"I'm only seventeen I'll be turning eighteen next month."

I looked at him surprised, I though he was at least eighteen or nineteen going on twenty.

"Oh…"

"You thought I was older than that didn't you."

"I-I…I didn't mean it like…" I stuttered, "What I mean is that you're tall and…And… You just don't look like a high school kid…"

"Hikaru it's fine I get that all the time."

"It was rude of me to think that."

"We have to work on you being more improper."

"No we need to make you more proper."

"Hikaru you're like sixteen, right? So live a little."

I've been sixteen longer than he was ever going to guess, "Trust me if you knew… never mind."

"Knew what?"

"Just drop it."

He sighed, "I think you should have been a chick."

"Damien I'll kill you!" I yelled grabbing his shoulder and shaking him.

"Damn it Hikaru I'm driving! We'll crash if you don't stop!"

"You seem perfectly fine to me!"

Sure enough we ran off the side of the road and crashed into a tree and the windows shattered cutting me. I went into shock before blacking out.

-X-

I awoke to see Damien looking down at me angrily I only closed my eyes hoping it was just a dream.

"Hikaru I know you're conscious so wake the hell up!"

I opened my eyes again, "Damn you're still here I thought it was a nightmare."

"Trust me you aren't the only one that wishes that!" I watched him flop down on the bed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine I shouldn't yell at you."

"Why's that?"

"I'm more mature then you think and I have a certain code I go by and yelling at someone I like isn't on that list."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed, "You're scaring me Hikaru that's all I'm going to say."

I was silent and I closed my eyes pretending I lost consciousness again.

"Hikaru!" He yelled frantically.

I didn't respond I only let him go on and on for a while.

"Please wake up." He said sounding as if he was about to cry.

I opened my eyes and stared at him, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I really do like you Hikaru."

"How do you know that? You barely know me."

He shook his head, "I like you because no one has ever made me want to return to one place so much. I've dated three others and none of them came close to making me feel the way you do."

"If this is how you feel after three days I wonder how you'll feel in a month."

"So you'll date me!"

"No."

He looked at me wide-eyed, "Why?"

"I at least want to get to know you better, besides I have people problems as well."

"I'd be the first person you'd date wouldn't it."

"Yeah."

He sighed, "I'll wait for eternity if that's what it takes."

"Humans don't understand the concept or eternity or immortal so they long for it."

"Then you're an immortal."

I looked at him knowing I said a little too much at that point so I turned over refusing to say anymore. This was bad if the others found out… If they found out I would have to rely on my twin to protect me from them because…Because… Because I'm not the greatest fighter, I only know some basics because my sister is too over protective… She never wants me to fight in fact it was a fight to get her approval to teach me basic fighting concepts.

"You say anymore and you die right? What if I protect you?"

I ignored him pretending I didn't hear him, I didn't even want to think about him trying to fight off a bunch of gods and goddesses.

"Hikaru?"

I ignored him again.

"Hikaru?"

Please just be quiet Damien!'

"Hikaru!"

"WHAT CAN YOU DO AGAINST GODS AND GODDESSES!"

"Gods and Goddesses? So you're technically a god!"

DAMN! I hate the fact I'm my sister's twin because I slip when I'm angry too! Oh why? For the love of everything decent in life why?

I sighed, "Yes now if you don't mind I'm going to get sleep before my execution."

"I figured as much." He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You'd be dead right now if they were going to come after you."

I sat up throwing the blankets off of me, "Damien what are you talking about?"

"I already knew." He said his stare going from childish to serious at a scary pace, "You think Tara would just blindly send any type of assassin out without giving them information and looking into their background?"

"Yes."

"Wrong she wanted to get the job done without getting pinned so she hired me knowing I was well trained in taking on the most powerful of combatants."

"Y-you already know how to kill a…."

"Yes my dear Hikaru." He coyly chimed, "If I was going to kill you I would have done it, I already know where she's hiding, at least now. I made a mistake to trust a local demon for information that won't happen again from now on I'm going to do things my way. If I wanted to take out your sister you would have known by now that I have done wouldn't you?"

He was right I would know if my sister was dead because of a special connection between us.

"What are you?"

"I'm an assassin Hikaru."

"Answer the question!"

"An assassin with many secrets but none of them are going to freely be known to you without giving me something in return."

"You really don't give up."

"You're mine now Hikaru."

Why am I still fine with being his! "You're probably using me as bait why should I trust you?"

"I mean what I say and I never lie." He smiled, "Once I have my eye set on someone or something I don't let it go."

"What about those others you said you dated!"

"They were targets but still none of them caught my eye like you."

I was feeling drowsy again and laid back down. Why?

"I never let go."

Never?

"I will never let you go."

Why?

"Never."


	6. Suki

**Yep chapter six is finally out! Sorry if it sounds a bit weird towards the end I've had a pretty weird weekend... Anyway enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

I have to really stop falling asleep like that! I slowly opened my eyes and confusion hit me, I was in my bedroom not the hospital. Was it really all just a horrible nightmare? I got out of bed and got dressed before making my way to the living room. This wasn't happening! Nothing looked different, there was no Damien, nothing but how it was before he came. I looked at Bastet laying on the couch sleeping undisturbed like the day before Damien broke into my apartment claiming I was my sister. The phone rang so I went and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?" I asked, "What is it dad?"

"Be careful there's an assassin on the loose and he's after your sister."

I nearly dropped the phone, what was going on? "What do you mean?"

"Did you not get my email?"

There was no way this could be happening, "Yeah I did four days ago."

"Hikaru I sent the email yesterday there is no way you could've gotten it four days ago."

I almost dropped the phone again, how could it be? This was the very day that Damien showed up saying that I was Ryo. The only things that were different was that I slept in and that my father called me instead of me calling him.

"Dad I talked to you about this four days ago." I said, "Don't try confusing me and besides Damien…"

"Damien?" He asked, "Whose Damien? And Hikaru this is the first time I've called you in two months."

I was more than shocked, "Umm… Damien's a friend of mine."

"You have a friend!"

"Don't let sis know she'll scare him away and probably kill him." I mumbled the last part.

"What was that last part Hikaru?"

"Oh nothing." I replied quickly, "I must have dreamt it all."

"Dreamt what Hikaru?"

"Oh never mind it doesn't matter."

"If you say so."

"Anyway I have to go dad I have something I have to do before it gets dark and don't worry I'll be careful."

"Alright I'll talk to you later Hikaru."

"Ok bye dad."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and threw myself on the couch in disbelief waiting for nightfall, if I was right and somehow managed to reverse time or go back then I was going to call out Damien. But…What is a dream and what is reality? I don't know anymore I'm so confused! Which was the dream? Was now the dream and Damien the reality?... Damien the reality? Why did I ask that? Before I knew it the sun had set and I found out that I spent the entire day thinking about these questions. I got up and walked out onto the balcony scanning the cold night.

"Damien if this is some kind of joke I'll kill you!" I yelled into the silent night.

I watched the familiar honey eyed boy with short wild black hair looking at me in confusion.

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You don't remember four days ago when you came busting into my house and found out that I was a guy rather than my twin sister! You don't remember kissing me and irritating me!" I yelled but I couldn't hide the fact I was more than a little upset.

"What are you talking about this is the first time I've seen you and how did you know that I was here?"

Why was I feeling so upset? It felt like my heart was ripped in two and I could no longer help crying.

"Hikaru?"

"Damien?" I asked looking up but he was still staring at me but that wasn't strange.

What was strange was the fact that Damien was fading into the ever approaching darkness around me.

"Hikaru!"

My eyes flew open and I stared up at Damien who looked upset, so it was all just a dream but it seemed so real.

"Damien?"

"Hikaru what's wrong? You're crying."

I whipped the tears away, "You remember me."

"Of course I do."

"Then you remember breaking into my house four days ago thinking I was my twin sister Ryo!"

He stared at me wide-eyed and looked beyond me before nervously smiling, "He must have hit his head or something, Hikaru I walked into your house when you invited me over to talk."

I stared at him in confusion, "Really?"

"Ixnay on the upistay." He whispered.

I have no idea what the hell he's trying to say, "Huh?"

"Hikaru do you remember Damien?" A soft voice asked.

I turned and smiled, "Of course I do."

Now I know what he was getting at, there had been a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Did he really break into your house? If so he could go to jail."

I shook my head, "No I remember now I invited him over to talk because someone broke into my house. I must have gotten the facts mixed up I was just excited to see him is all."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah." I smiled again, "If it weren't for Damien I would probably be running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

She looked at me skeptically, "Damien can you leave the room?"

"Yeah of course."

I watched him leave the room and frowned, "Why did you make him leave?"

"Tell the truth did he break in?"

"I already told you no he didn't someone else did."

"When?"

"Five days ago while I was at work."

"Who broke in?"

"How am I supposed to know? I called Damien when I found out but he couldn't catch a flight down there until the next day so he's only been down here for four days."

She looked at me seriously, "Well what can he do anyway?"

"What?"

"To bad he can't save you." She smiled as she revealed a blade she had hidden in her sleeve, "You see your twin sister is of great interest to us and because Damien is letting his emotions get in the way. So Tara has ordered that you be killed as well if necessary because she wants her best assassin back."

"What do I have to do with it!"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"He loves you so much that he threw away his mission just to ensure that he would never have to make you suffer. He couldn't stand it so he flat out told Tara that he was no longer going to work with her." She explained.

"What's killing me going to do? He won't return he'll find a way to destroy everything you've been doing."

She smiled, "True."

"I'm not surprised that all of Tara's contacts are blood thirsty hookers that have no life."

"Why you little!"

A phone went off and she glared at me before answering it, while she was distracted I got out of the bed and put a reasonable amount of space between us. She hung up the phone and blocked any escape route I could possibly use.

"It looks like Tara agrees with you so it looks like you'll becoming with us as bait for both your sister and Damien."

"Damien!"

"Shut-up brat!"

I looked beyond her at a very pissed off Damien, "I'll give you three seconds to get away from Hikaru."

"I don't think so Damien." She smirked, "You'll do as Tara says or Hikaru will die."

"Over my dead body."

He lunged towards her making sure to avoid any fast movements she made with her arms in case she had a weapon. I knew she did but he didn't.

"Be careful Damien she has a weapon!"

"I will don't worry."

I nodded I ran out of the room so I wouldn't get in his way while he took care of her. Hours seemed to pass and I was honestly surprised that no one could hear the fighting coming from inside my hospital room. You would think someone would get, at least, somewhat suspicious about the sounds of blood thirst. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and I immediately froze, had there been more than one of Tara's minions roaming around here?

"Hikaru?" A soft voice asked.

I relaxed as I recognized it as my aunt Selene, "Hey you scared me."

"I was worried about you so I transferred to the closest hospital near you."

I turned to look at her, "How suspicious is Ryo?"

"Not very, I assured her that the rumors were just that, rumors."

"Why hasn't anyone heard the fighting coming from my hospital room?" The question fell from my lips before I could stop it.

She looked at my room as if she had just recognized it, "Was there another nurse taking care of you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the one that's supposed to be looking after you."

This surprised me because that meant that the lady fighting Damien wasn't meant to be here. I turned when I heard Damien hit the floor in front of me with a thud.

"Damn it." He hissed.

"Hikaru take your friend and go I'll take care of her."

"Is she not with the hospital?"

"No she isn't." She said as the girl walked through the door angrily. "Take my car just be careful not to crash it."

I nodded and helped Damien to his feet before quickly and stealthily moving us out towards the back where the employees parked. Luckily for us each spot was marked so it was easy to find my aunts car but there was a problem, we didn't have the keys.

"I'll be right back Damien." I said as I began running back to the building, "I have to get the keys from Selene!"

I ran straight back to my room only to find the two in an epic battle of magic, Selene was taking care to keep her from any other room.

"Aunty! Where are the keys!" I yelled.

She mumbled something before drop kicking her opponent and jumping back quickly to avoid her attack. She pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and tossed them to me moving quickly between me and Tara's pawn.

"There now go quickly I'll pick my car up from your place tomorrow!" She yelled as she tackled the girl back into my room.

I ran back out to see Damien wincing in pain as he tried to fully stand up, "Damien your hurt don't move!"

"Are you ok?"

I want to hit him! How could he possibly be thinking about my well being when he was the one beat beyond repair! I threw the key into the lock and opened the car; I then pushed Damien into the backseat so we could leave sooner.

"I'm perfectly fine I'm more worried about you and your injuries right now."

"I can drive."

"Damien you can barely stand without being in pain, so don't even try to feed me that crap about being able to drive!"

I slammed both of our doors shut and drove off taking care I didn't go any faster than the speed limit allowed despite my worry. I won't lie I was terrified that he would lose consciousness in the backseat before we even reached my apartment complex. As soon as the dark building was in view I quickly parked the car in a guest parking spot close to the building before throwing open the door and helping Damien out of the car. Once we reached my door I fished out my keys and shakily unlocked the door only to meet bright ice blue eyes.

"Let me help you Hikaru." Another soft voice said as a girl stepped forward.

The moon shone down on her illuminating her long silvery hair with her piercing icy eyes, there was no mistaking her. She was my older sister Suki… The only one close to my twin and grandmother in power and just as dangerous…


End file.
